


Der Preis der Freiheit

by good_sindi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternatives Universum, Angels&Demons, F/M, Good versus Evil, Love Confessions, Nephilim, Past Relationship(s), Secret Child, Secret in the Past, Skywalker versus Snoke
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_sindi/pseuds/good_sindi
Summary: Kylo Ren/Rey AU | Kylo Ren ist ein sehr bekannter Anwalt der FirstOrder Company. Das korrupte Unternehmen befindet sich in einen Kampf gegen die gemeinnützige Skywalker Group.Der Kampf zwischen den beiden Unternehmen ist legendär und nur wenige wissen, das Kylo Ren eigentlich aus der Familie stammt, die hinter der Skywalker Group steht. Doch ein Geheimnis aus seiner Vergangenheit droht sein ganzes Leben und Erfolg auf dem Kopf zu stellen. Alles beginnt , wie schon acht Jahre zuvor mit einen Mädchen...





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars & seine Charaktäre gehören Disney & Lucasfilms.Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sie ist lediglich von einen Fan für andere Fans geschrieben worden.  
> Um die Wartezeit und jegliche Spoiler zu Episode VIII zu überbrücken, habe ich begonnen diese Geschichte zu schreiben, die mir schon länger im Kopf herumspuckt. Viel Spaß!

  
Kylo Ren war ein Geschäftsmann jener Sorte, die in dem Unternehmen seiner Familie praktisch aufgewachsen war - bedingt durch seine Mutter Leia, die gemeinsam mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Luke das Unternehmen ihres Vaters übernommen hatten. Während Leia neben der Hauptleitung auch für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit inne hatte, war Luke vorwiegend für die Rechtsabteilung zuständig. Der Stammsitz des Unternehmens befand sich in San Francisco, genauer gesagt im Transamerica Pyramid Center.

Sein Vater war in der Geschäftswelt nichts weniger bekannt, denn dieser war niemand anderes als der Anwalt Han Solo. Diesen Anwalt zeichnete seine Listigkeit und Tricksereien vor Gericht aus, wenn er verlor dann aus sehr guten Gründen – doch dies kam nur selten vor.

Er besaß eine eigene Anwaltskanzlei, die er nach der Hochzeit mit Leia Organa in das Skywalker Imperium integrierte und bis zum heutigen Tage als Kanzlei _Skywalker & Solo _in der Juristenwelt bekannt waren.

Als einziger Sohn einer Unternehmerin und eines Anwaltes war sein beruflicher Weg vorherbestimmt. Schon als Kind hatte er den Großteil seiner Sommerferien immer in den Büros der Skywalker Zentrale verbracht. War er in seinen Kindertagen noch im Spiel hinter den Schreibtischen in der achtunddreißigsten Etage gesessen, so hatte sich dies mit seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag geändert. In seinem letzten Schuljahr war er sukzessive in die einzelnen Geschäftsbereiche eingeführt worden und stand am Ende vor der Wahl – entweder könnte er Jura studieren und somit seinen Vater als Anwalt nachfolgen oder sollte es ein Studium der Betriebswirtschaft sein?

Tief in seinem Inneren hätte er beiden Möglichkeiten abgesagt und sich stattdessen für ein Schauspielstudium eingeschrieben. Doch wer war er schon? Als einziger Nachkomme, einer der erfolgreichsten Unternehmerfamilie, waren ihm gewissermaßen die Hände gebunden – sein Weg vorgezeichnet.

Aus diesen Grunde hatte er in Yale zuerst seinen Bachelor abgelegt und sich anschließend in der Berkeley Law School eingeschrieben. Dort hätte er für weitere drei Jahre Rechtswissenschaften studiert um danach ins Familienunternehmen einzusteigen. Doch all diese Pläne, die andere für sein Leben entwickelt hatten, zerschlugen sich mit den Geschehnissen die sich am Abend des siebtzehnten Oktobers Zweitausend zugetragen hatte. Er hatte damals mit einigen neuen Kommilitonen die diversen Herbstpartys am Campus unsicher gemacht, ehe sie dann auf der Party einer hiesigen weiblichen Studentenverbindung gelandet waren.

An jenen Abend traf er nicht nur auf ein besonderes Mädchen, sondern im Zuge der Ereignisse die mit ihr verbunden waren, auch auf Snoke. Beide sollten, jeder auf seine eigene Art und Weise, sein Leben für immer verändern.

 


	2. Ein ganzer normaler Arbeitstag

„Verdammt nochmal, wo ist Ren? Er hatte versprochen, dass diese Angelegenheit innerhalb von zwei Wochen aus der Welt geschafft wäre.“ hallte die laute und zugleich energische Stimme durch die Räumlichkeiten der Büros der FirstOrder Company. Die unzähligen Sekretärinnen blickten sich einander panisch an, ehe die Türe eines Büros geöffnet wurde und ein großgewachsener, junger Mann mit dunklen schulterlangen Haaren das Großraumbüro betrat. „Was ist hier los?“ fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme die junge Sekretärin, deren Schreibtisch seinem Büro am nächsten stand. „Mister Hux sucht sie, er ist äußerst ungehalten.“ „Ren!“ ertönte erneut diese markante, laute Stimme woraufhin die Sekretärin als auch der Schwarzhaarige nach vorne sahen, wo sie einen jungen Mann mit kurzen, rötlichen Haaren erblickten. „Oh Mann.“ murmelte die Sekretärin mit eingezogenen Schultern. „Keine Sorge, arbeiten Sie einfach weiter.“ wies Ren die junge Frau an, die mit einem letzten Blick in Richtung des Rothaarigen sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte.

Unter den beobachteten Blicken der Sekretärinnen bewegte sich der Schwarzhaarige durch das Großraumbüro, bis er ungefähr einen Meter entfernt vor dem anderen Mann stehen blieb. Mit einem letzten, vernichteten Blick in Richtung der starrenden Frauenansammlung, drehte er sich um und kehrte in sein Büro zurück, das sich unmittelbar hinter seiner Person befand. Ohne auf das weibliche Publikum hinter sich zu achten, folgte er dem Rothaarigen in den Raum hinein und schloss hinter sich die Türe. So entging ihm der kollektive Massenseufzer der Sekretärinnen, ehe diese weiterarbeiteten.

„Hux, was sollte das?“ wollte er wissen während der Angesprochene auf seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch zurückkehrte. „Das möchte ich gerne von dir wissen.“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nicht verstehend wovon dieser sprach. „Ich habe heute von Starkiller eine Email erhalten, in der mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass die Übernahme noch immer nicht unter Dach und Fach ist.“ Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. „Ich habe Coruscant acht Tage gegeben und daran halte ich mich auch.“ „Du weißt, dass die Vorgaben anders lauten.“ „Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst.“ „Ren!“ zischte der Rothaarige erneut ungehalten, dessen blaue Augen sich drohend verengten. „Hux?“ „Nur weil du beim obersten Anführer gewisse Privilegien genießt, bedeutet das noch lange nicht das du einfach machen kannst was du willst. Die Vorschriften…“ De Schwarzhaarige hob die Hand. „Die Übernahme wird stattfinden, das kannst du ihm ausrichten.“ „Gut, mehr wollte ich nicht hören.“ meinte Hux mit zufriedener Stimme. Nickend erhob sich Ren, schritt zur Tür und legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke. „Armitage.“ Dieser sah vom Schreibtisch fragend auf. „Ren?“ „Vergiss niemals, wer du bist und woher du kommst.“ Der Rothaarige grinste ihm daraufhin süffisant an. „Das Gleiche gilt auch für dich, Kylo!“ Ohne eine sichtbare Reaktion auf seine Erwiderung abzugeben, verließ er den Raum. Durch das Fenster, das sich unmittelbar neben der Tür befand, konnte er beobachten wie der Schwarzhaarige ruhig in dessen Büro zurückkehrte, das sich auf der gegenliegenden Seite des Großraumbüros befand. Aufgrund der Besonderheit des Glases, das es nur einseitig einen Blick nach außen darbot, ermöglichte es Hux, jegliche Geschehnisse im Großraumbüro, in Ruhe beobachten zu können, währenddessen die Außenstehenden rein eine große Fläche mit dem Unternehmenslogo erkennen konnten.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die, nun mehr geschlossene Tür von Rens Büro, griff er nach dem Telefon und sprach über die Freisprechanlage: „Verbinden Sie mich mit dem obersten Anführer Snoke. “

________________________________

   
Kaum hatte Kylo Ren die Tür seines Büros hinter sich geschlossen, atmete er zunächst tief durch ehe er sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch niederließ. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf das Gemälde, dass sich auf der gegenliegenden Wand, direkt neben dem Fensterbereich, befand. Es zeigte ein altes, großes Anwesen, das ein wenig an ein viktorianisches Haus erinnerte. Seine Augen verengten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe er seinen Blick auf den Bildschirm vor sich lenkte, auf der Arbeitsoberfläche ein Programm öffnete und zielstrebig nach etwas Bestimmten suchte. Nachdem er fündig geworden war, griff er nach dem Telefon, tippte die Nummer ein die er auf dem Bildschirm ablas und wartete.

„Guten Tag, Kylo Ren hier von der FirstOrder. Ich muss bitte mit Thomas Ackbar sprechen, unverzüglich. Es geht um die Übernahme von Coruscant Cooperation.“ 

Zehn Minuten und eine E-Mail später, griff Kylo Ren nach seinem dunklen Mantel, zog ihn über und griff nach seiner Aktentasche, die wie immer auf der kleinen, dunkelfarbigen Ledercouch, gelegen hatte. Draußen herrschte, wie immer, rege Aufregung durch die telefonierenden Stimmen der einzelnen Sekretärinnen. Jene junge Frau, die seinen Büro am nächsten saß, war neben ihren normalen Agenden, auch für ihm persönlich zuständig. „Mister Ren.“ sagte sie, als sie erkannte wie er zu ihr herangetreten war. „Sebe, ich fahre nun zu Coruscant Cooperation um die Verträge für die Übernahme abzeichnen zu lassen, danach möchte ich diese zum obersten Anführer bringen. Wäre es möglich, in der Zwischenzeit um einen freien Termin anzusuchen?“ Nickend bestätigte Sebe seine Bitte und griff nach dem Telefon, während Kylo schnellen Schrittes das Großraumbüro verließ.

Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu den Aufzügen gewesen, als der Klingelton seines Smartphones erklang. Rasch griff er nach dem Mobiltelefon, das sich in der Innenseite seines Jackets befand und erkannte die Telefonnummer seiner Sekretärin. „Ja Sebe?“ „Der oberste Anführer möchte Sie unverzüglich sprechen.“ „Aber ich bin auf dem Weg zur Vertragsunterzeichnung.“ „Ich weiß, aber der oberste Anführer bestand ausdrücklich darauf, dass Sie kommen und zwar in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten.“ Aufgrund dieser Worte hielt Kylo augenblicklich inne und sah stirnrunzelnd auf seine Aktentasche. „In seine privaten Räumlichkeiten?“ „Ja, Mister Ren.“ bestätigte Sebe ihre Aussage von vorhin. „Ich verstehe, vielen Dank Sebe.“ sagte er, beendete das Telefongespräch und fuhr mithilfe des Aufzugs einige Stockwerke weiter nach oben.

Dort angekommen, betrat er den großen Lobbybereich des Hotels und nickte den Personen, die sich im Rezeptionsbereich befanden, respektvoll zu ehe er einen Aufzug bestieg, gab in das Sicherheitssystem eine vierstellige Nummer ein, ehe sich der Aufzug in Bewegung setzt und in das letzte Stockwerk fuhr. Sämtliche Angestellte der Rezeption sowie der Geschäftsleitung des Hotels selbst waren Kylo Ren bekannt, da er mit ihnen regelmäßigen Kontakt pflegte. Wenn immer der oberste Anführer sich wegen dringlichen Geschäftsabschlüssen in der Stadt aufhielt, bewohnte er die teuerste Suite die dieses Hotel, das sich im gleichen Wolkenkratzer wie die Zentrale der FirstOrder befand. Wenige Sekunden später öffneten sich die Türen des Aufzugs und er betrat die luxuriöse Suite des Gründers der FirstOrder Company. Im nächsten Augenblick erschien auch schon die Gestalt jenes Mannes, der ihm seit knapp zehn Jahren äußerst vertraut war. Obwohl um knapp zehn Zentimeter kleiner als er selbst, verfügte Snoke über eine furchteinflößende Ausstrahlung die selbst den hartgesottenen Männer Angst einjagte. Er trug kurzes, dunkles ergrautes Haar und besaß stechende, blaue Augen. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht begrüßte er seinen Besucher während dieser respektvoll seinen Kopf senkte, sein Blick dabei auf den teuren, rotfarbigen Teppich gerichtet.

„Wie schön, dass du es so schnell einrichten konntest.“ sagte er und betrachtete für einen Moment lang den jungen Mann vor ihm. „Wenn ihr ruft, folge ich selbstverständlich.“ erwiderte er mit unterwürfiger Stimmlage. „Das freut mich zu hören, Kylo Ren.“ Der Schwarzhaarige hielt weiterhin seinen Blick gesenkt, bis sich Snoke von ihm abwandte und in den benachbarten Wohnzimmerbereich ging. Erst jetzt wagte er es seinen Kopf wieder zu heben und dem Mann zu folgen. „Wie ich hörte, steht die Übernahme von Coruscant von dem Abschluss?“ sagte er währenddessen er zu einer Kommode schritt, die erste Lade öffnete und eine Mappe herausnahm. Mit dieser kehrte er zu Kylo zurück und übergab sie ihm. „Was ist das?“ wollte dieser wissen und öffnete die Mappe. „Ich will dieses Unternehmen.“ hörte er Snoke mit fester Stimme antworten. Interessiert überflog er die ersten Informationen über das besagte Unternehmen, das wie bereits so viele andere Firmen in die FirstOrder eingegliedert worden waren. Unter dem aufmerksamen Blick seines Vorgesetzten blätterte er stirnrunzelnd die Seiten durch. „Oberster Anführer, seid wann sind wir auf der Suche nach einer Fabrikkette?“ „Jakku Industries ist nicht nur irgendeine Fabrikkette, mein Lieber.“ Während er dies sagte, las Kylo die Beschreibung. „Jakku Industries stellt Maschinen jeglicher Art her, unter anderem auch Waffen.“ „Zielt ihr einen neuen Geschäftszweig an?“ mutmaßte er nun und erhielt ein zustimmendes Lächeln, ehe er sich abwandte und nach einer Zigarre griff, die auf der Oberfläche des Schreibtisches lag. „Es gibt weitaus größere Unternehmen, die unserem Unternehmen von größeren Nutzen sein könnten, als Jakku Industries.“ Snoke nickte. „Da stimme ich mit dir überein.“

„Verzeiht mir die Frage, oberster Anführer, aber warum…“ Er hielt inne, da er wusste wie gefährlich eine mutmaßliche Kritik an Snoke sein konnte. „Du fragst dich warum ich ausgerechnet an Jakku Industries interessiert bin?“ beendete er seine Frage während er die Zigarre zwischen seinen Fingern drehte. „Ja.“ „Wegen der Skywalker Group.“ Kylo fühlte plötzlich eine unbekannte Trockenheit in seinen Hals, dieser er mithilfe von seinem eigenen Speichel versuchte zu verdrängen. „Was hat die Skywalker Group mit Jakku Industries zu tun?“ „Ganz einfach, es wird gegen den Inhaber, Unkher Platt von Jakku Industries wegen Waffenkorruption ermittelt. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Skywalker das Unternehmen übernehmen will und es umgestalten will, aber du kennst ohnehin die Vorgangsweise der Skywalker Group am besten.“ Kylo nickte mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht und schloss die Mappe vor sich. „Was erwarten Sie nun von mir, Oberster Anführer?“ „Ich will, dass du die Übernahme von Skywalker verhinderst, indem wir den Zuschlag erhalten.“ „Das wird der Wettbewerbsbehörde gar nicht gefallen, wenn wir neben Coruscant noch ein weiteres Unternehmen übernehmen wollen.“ „Lass die Wettbewerbsbehörde die Sorge von Hux sein.“ Ja, Kylo wusste, dass Armitage seine eigenen Mittel und Wege besaß um diverse Behörden von dem Willen Snokes zu überzeugen. Wege mit denen er persönlich nicht immer einverstanden war, aber dies führte er auf sein Elternhaus zurück. „Natürlich, dann werde ich Ihnen nun den Vertrag zur Übernahme vorlegen.“ meinte er und wollte seine Aktentasche öffnen. „Nein, Kylo warte.“ Verwirrt hielt dieser inne und sah zu Snoke. „Ich habe soeben meine Meinung geändert. Ich werde Hux die Coruscant Übernahme übertragen, während du dich auf Jakku Industries vollkommen konzentrieren wirst.“ Innerlich verfluchte der Schwarzhaarige sein Gegenüber während er äußerlich gehorsam nickte.

„Gut, dann lege mir die Verträge zum Coruscant Abschluss auf dem Schreibtisch.“ „Verzeiht mir die Frage, aber gelten für Jakku die gleichen Bedingungen wie für die anderen Unternehmungen auch?“

Stirnrunzelnd sah Snoke von seiner Zigarre auf, bevor Kylo rasch räuspernd hinzufügte: „Immerhin handelt es sich bei Jakku Industries um einen Betrieb der sich auf einen anderen Geschäftsbereich spezialisiert hat. Da könnten einige Wege um einiges länger dauern, als gewöhnlich. Vor allem, wenn tatsächlich gegen den Inhaber ermittelt werden sollte, da sollten wir sehr vorsichtig vorgehen.“ „Und Vorsicht benötigt Zeit.“ erkannte der oberste Anführer murmelnd ehe er direkt zu dem jungen Mann blickte. „Zeit, die ich dir geben werde. Enttäusche mich nicht, Kylo Ren.“ Kopfschüttend verneinte der Schwarzhaarige, verbeugte sich vor Snoke, bevor dieser mit der Zigarre zusammen im angrenzenden Badezimmerbereich verschwand. Flink öffnete Kylo nun seine Aktentasche, legte die Unterlagen rund um die Coruscant Übernahme auf dem Schreibtisch ab, wie von Snoke zuvor gewünscht. Im Gegenzug ließ er die Mappe mit den Infos über Jakku Industries im Inneren seiner Aktentasche verschwinden. Danach verließ er unverzüglich die Suite, denn er wusste, dass Snoke nichts mehr verabscheute, als ungebetene Gesellschaft. In all den Jahren hatte er nicht einmal eine Frau an seiner Seite gesehen oder eine anderswertige, nähere Bekanntschaft. Der oberste Anführer lebte alleine ohne einen Partner an seiner Seite.

Nach lediglich zwei Stockwerken hielt plötzlich der Aufzug inne und öffnete seine Türen. Verwirrt erkannte er, dass er sich direkt vor den gläsernen Brückenübergängen inmitten des eigentlichen Hotelbereich befand. Vergeblich versuchte er einige Male den Aufzug zur weiteren Fahrt zu animieren, ehe er entnervt aufgab. Seufzend verließ er den Lift und betrat die gläserne Brücke, die einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die Skyline und die umliegende Landschaft von San Francisco darbot. Er hielt einen Augenblick inne und ließ seinen Blick über eben jene Skyline schweifen und verharrte als er den wohl markantesten Wolkenkratzer der ganzen Stadt erkannte.

Der _Transamerica Pyramid Center_ befand sich keine drei Querstraßen entfernt. Immer wieder, vor allem anfangs hatte sich Kylo die Frage gestellt, ob Snoke damals absichtlich diesen Standort für den Hauptsitz der FirstOrder ausgewählt hatte. War es um ihm tagtäglich daran zu erinnern, woher er eigentlich stammte oder waren es Snokes Rachegefühle der Skywalker Group gegenüber die ihm dazu getrieben hatten ausgerechnet diesen Wolkenkratzer auszuwählen?

_„Hey Kleiner, das ist mein Platz, nicht deiner!“_

_„Ja Daddy, aber eines Tages wird es meiner sein.“_

Das markante Lachen, das seine Kindheit begleitet hatte hallte durch seinen Kopf wider, sodass Kylo heftig den Kopf schüttelte. Durch dieses Hinabgleiten der Erinnerung waren seine Gesichtszüge für wenige Momente weich geworden, ehe sie wieder diese neutrale, harte Fassade angenommen hatten. Ohne noch einen weiteren Blick auf die Skyline oder insbesondere auf das pyramideförmige Gebäude zu werfen, verließ er schnellen Schrittes die Brücke.

Den Wolkenkratzer verlassend, blickte er auf seine goldene Armbanduhr, die bereits weit nach halb Vier Uhr nachmittags anzeigte. Er nahm sein Smartphone und schrieb flink eine kurze Email an Sebe, das er heute nicht mehr in das Büro zurückkäme. Währenddessen bemerkte er nicht, wie die Tür eines schwarzen Wagens geöffnet wurde und ein Mädchen flink herauseilte. Ohne zu schauen lief das Mädchen, das langes dunkles Haar besaß, direkt nach vorne und lief damit direkt in Kylo hinein. Dieser bemerkte sie erst, als der Zusammenstoß bereits passiert war. Verwundert blickte er von dem Display seines Smartphones hoch und sah direkt in das, ebenso überraschte Gesicht des jungen Mädchens.

Ohne es zu wollen, brannte sich das Gesicht und all darin befindlichen Merkmale augenblicklich in Kylos Gedächtnis ein. Sie besaß wunderschönes, dunkles langes Haar und haselnussbraune Augen sahen ihm aufgeregt entgegen. „Entschuldigung.“ sagte sie mit aufgeregter Stimme, ihre Wangen waren sichtlich gerötet. Doch ob es von der Aufregung oder der beginnenden Winterkälte stammte, konnte er nicht sagen. „Padme!“ rief eine dunkle Stimme aus, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige aufblickte und den Chauffeur des Wagens erkannte, der tadelnd in Richtung des Mädchens blickte. Lächelnd nickte Kylo das Mädchen an und erwiderte: „Ist schon gut, aber das nächste Mal siehst du besser wohin du in deiner Aufregung läufst, Padme.“ „Ja, das werde ich Mister…“ Ehe sie weitersprechen konnte, begann das Smartphone in seiner Hand zu klingeln. Er blickte kurz auf das Display wo groß Hux geschrieben gestand. „Ich bin Kylo, es hat mir sehr gefreut dich kennenzulernen, Padme.“ sagte er und schenkte dem Mädchen ein liebevolles Lächeln, das sie sichtlich erfreut, erwiderte bevor er nach dem Anruf, annahm und sich währenddessen entfernte. Padme wiederrum beobachtete fasziniert wie der Schwarzhaarige sich telefonierend entfernte, bevor er sich im Gehen nochmals umdrehte und ihr zum Abschied winkte, ehe er die Straße überquerte.


	3. Jakku Industries

Padme beobachtete wie der Schwarzhaarige sich nochmals umdrehte und ihr zuwinkte, während er telefonierte und dabei die Straße überquerte. „Miss Padme, bitte kommen Sie zu mir.“ bat der Chauffeur sie mit freundlicher Stimme, woraufhin sie gehorsam zu dem Mann mit der schwarzen Kopfbedeckung zurückkehrte. Währenddessen verließ ein großgewachsener Mann mit ergrauten Haar und Vollbart ebenfalls das Innere des Wagens und blickte nachdenklich auf die andere Straßenseite, wo Kylo schnellen Schrittes in der Menschenmenge verschwand. „Was wollen wir hier, Onkel Luke?“ wollte das Mädchen wissen, das eine klassische Schuluniform trug. „Poe ist in der Stadt und ich bin hier zum Essen mit ihm verabredet.“ Erfreut bildete sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mädchens.

Abends saß Kylo im Wohnzimmerbereich seines luxuriösen Appartements, das sich in der Mission Street befand. Eigentlich war er kein großer Freund solcher protzigen Wohneinheiten, aber war es doch Snoke gewesen, von dem er dieses Appartement erhalten hatte. Wenn der Surpreme Leader jemanden etwas schenkte oder nahelegte, war der Betroffene äußerst gut beraten, wenn er keinerlei Fragen stellte, sondern einfach dankend annahm.

Bereits seit Stunden studierte er die Infos, die ihm Snoke zuvor, über Jakku Industries gegeben hatte. Weitere, notwendige Informationen trug er mithilfe des Internets auf seinen Laptop zusammen, der direkt vor ihm auf der Couch lag.

Nach zweistündiger Recherche wusste er nun, dass Unker Platt wahrlich ein zwielichtiger Zeitgenosse war. Wie bereits von Snoke erwähnt, lief gegen den Inhaber von Jakku Industries ein Verfahren wegen Korruption. Doch im Gegensatz zu dieser Tatsache hatte er auch herausgefunden, dass er zuvor in einem Waisenhaus gearbeitet hatte und bei der Gründung seines Unternehmens eben jenen Jungen Menschen aus dieser Einrichtung einen Arbeitsplatz angeboten hatte. Bei näherer Betrachtung als eine dieser guten Taten, für die seine Mutter bekannt war und stets nach ihnen strebte. Konnte es sein, dass die Skywalker Group lediglich an einer Übernahme interessiert war um die vorhandenen Arbeitsplätze zu retten?

Über seine eigenen Gedanken erstaunt, schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit für eine der beiden Seiten entschieden und egal wie es sich auch immer darstellte, er musste dieser, von ihm gewählten Seite, gegenüber loyal bleiben. Nickend schrieb er eine E-Mail Nachricht an Sebe mit der Anweisung eines Termins bei Jakku Industries.

Sebe war schon von jeher eine zuverlässige Sekretärin gewesen und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er bereits drei Tage später vor dem Gebäude, das einer Manufaktur glich, stand. Er warf einen Blick auf seine goldene Armbanduhr, verstärkte den Griff um seine Aktentasche und betrat das Bauwerk. Im Inneren angekommen, nahm er den Lift und fuhr in die sechste Etage, die zugleich auch das letzte Stockwerk des Gebäudes darstellte.

Als sich die Aufzugstüren öffneten betrat er einen größeren Aufenthaltsbereich, wo sich neben einer Kommode lediglich ein kleiner Tisch und drei Stühle befanden. Sich umsehend, bemerkte er zunächst nicht wie hinter ihm die Türe geöffnet wurde und eine junge Frau heraustrat. Den jungen Mann erblickend beziehungsweise dessen Rücken, zog sie rasch die Tür hinter sich zu und räusperte sich dezent. Mit dieser Aktion sicherte sie sich seine Aufmerksamkeit, da er sich nun zu ihr umdrehte. In jenen Moment als sich die Blicke von Kylo und der jungen Frau trafen, durchfuhr beide ein kalter Schauer, doch weder der Schwarzhaarige noch die ihm unbekannte Frau ließen sich dies voreinander anmerken. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ „Mein Name ist Kylo Ren und ich habe einen Termin bei Mister Plutt.“

Nickend bewegte sich die junge Frau an ihm vorbei, zur Kommode die sich gegenüber der Tür befand. „Kylo Ren von der FirstOrder Company?“ mutmaßte sie währenddessen sie eine Mappe in der ersten Lade der Kommode verschwinden ließ. Ihre Aussagen bejahend, ging sie zur Tür und sagte: „Gut, warten Sie bitte einen Moment.“

„Sir, Kylo Ren ist von der FirstOrder Company.“ hörte Kylo sie sprechen während sie die Bürotür hinter sich ein kleines Stück offenließ. „Ren? Ja, genau…er soll hereinkommen.“ vernahm er eine kratzige, männliche Stimme. Anhand dieser Stimme formierte sich in Kylos Kopf eine Vorstellung des ominösen Inhabers von Jakku Industries, denn zu seiner Überraschung hatte er im Laufe seiner Recherchen feststellen müssen, dass es von Unkher Platt kein einziges, verfügbares Foto im Internet gab. „Mister Ren?“ Die junge Frau stand mittlerweile im offenen Türrahmen und trat zur Seite, damit er eintreten konnte. „Vielen Dank!“ sagte er an sie gewandt, während er an ihrer schlanken Silhouette vorbeischritt.

Das Büro von Unkher Platt war für ein solches Gebäude geräumig und bot zwei Schreibtischen Platz. Gleich unmittelbar neben der Tür stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch und ein größerer befand sich in der Mitte des Raumes, hinter dem er nun einen Mann mittleren Alters erblickte. Kylo erkannte, dass dem Mann und ihm vermutlich weniger als zehn Jahre voneinander trennten, zudem wies er eine bestimmte Ähnlichkeit mit Kollege Hux auf. „Mister Ren, ich habe Sie bereits erwartet.“ begrüßte Platt ihm, erhob sich und reichte ihm die Hand, die Kylo höflich ergriff. „Mister Plutt.“ erwiderte er und ließ sich auf den Stuhl, ihm gegenüber nieder. „Rey! Mister Ren, was darf es für Sie sein? Whiskey, Wein oder etwas anderes?“ wollte der Rothaarige von ihm wissen während Rey, so hieß allen Anschein nach die junge Frau, die nun zu ihm herangetreten war. „Ein Glas Wasser.“ Nickend wandte sich Rey an ihren Vorgesetzen. „Für mich das Gleiche wie immer.“ „Natürlich Sir!“ Sobald sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, begann Kylo sogleich: „Mister Platt, wissen Sie weshalb ich gekommen bin?“ Der Angesprochene lachte höhnisch auf. „Natürlich, Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen weit voraus Mister Ren und jener des Unternehmens, für das sie arbeiten.“ „Dann sind Sie sich bewusst, das wir Jakku Industries übernehmen wollen.“ Während er dies sagte, öffnete sich die Tür und Rey erschien mit einem Tablett. Schweigend reichte sie Kylo ein Glas mit Mineralwasser, welches er dankend annahm während sie Platt lediglich ein kleines Whiskeyglas reichte. „Danke Schätzchen.“ Danach zog sich Rey hinter dem zweiten, weitaus kleineren Schreibtisch, zurück. Verwirrt sah Kylo von der jungen Frau in Richtung Platt, der grinsend abwinkte. „Sie können vor ihr ruhig offen sprechen. Rey weiß über all meine geschäftlichen Entscheiden Bescheid.“ Lachend fügte er anschließend an: „Nun ja, über beinahe jede.“ Erneut blickte der Schwarzhaarige zu der Sekretärin, die ihm nun ihrerseits ein zaghaftes Lächeln schenkte.

„Nun denn, wie ich Ihnen bereits erläutert habe, bin ich hier mit der Absicht Ihnen ein Angebot bezüglich einer Übernahme zu unterbreiten.“ Unbeeindruckt nickte der Mann gegenüber, öffnete eine größere Lade seines Schreibtisches und stellte kurz danach eine halbvolle Whiskeyflasche vor sich auf die Arbeitsfläche. „Über welche Summe sprechen wir?“ fragte er währenddessen er das kleine Glas mit der alkoholischen Flüssigkeit befüllte. Wie bei jedem anderen Gespräch dieser Art hatte Kylo eine Informationsmappe für den jeweiligen Ansprechpartner erstellt, diese er nun auch Platt überreichte.

Neugierig stellte dieser sein Glas zur Seite und schlug die Mappe auf. Kylo wusste zwar nicht warum, warf aber erneut einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Rey während Platt seinerseits die Informationen studierte. Just in dem Moment als er zu der jungen Frau blickte, deren dunkelbraunes Haar locker zusammengebunden waren, blickte diese auf und sah direkt in seine Augen. Der junge Mann wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein regte sich, wenn er die Sekretärin ansah. „Diese Summe ist mir zu wenig.“ Erstaunt über Platts Aussage, drehte er sich wieder zu dem Mann, der nun genüsslich von seinem Glas nippte und ihm dabei einen provokativen Blick zuwarf. „Das ist weit aus mehr, als wir für ein Unternehmen Ihrer Größe und Herstellungsbereich bereit sind zu investieren. Zudem läuft gegen Ihre Person ein Verfahren wegen Korruption, Mister Platt.“ „Nun übertreiben Sie mal nicht, eine Anzeige musst nicht gleich den Beginn eines Verfahrens darstellen, Mister Ren.“ entgegnete der Rothaarige und warf dabei einen warnenden Blick in Richtung Rey, der Kylo nicht entging.

„Wir werden sicherlich nicht den Preis erhöhen. Sollten Sie sich es jedoch anders überlegen und zusagen, melden Sie sich bei mir. Wir von der FirstOrder besitzen Mittel und Wege, die Sie zum einlenken bringen könnten.“ meinte Kylo, erhob sich und drehte sich in Richtung Türe, ohne auch nur sich von Platt zu verabschieden, geschweige denn den Rothaarigen die Hand zu reichen. Rey wiederrum war sofort aufgesprungen um rechtzeitig dem Geschäftsmann die Türe zu öffnen, damit dieser ohne Verzögerungen das Büro verlassen konnte. „Vielen Dank!“ sagte er an sie gewandt. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Ren!“ erwiderte sie höflich während sein Arm dabei unbeabsichtigt den ihrigen strich. „Antilles, schließ die Tür hinter dir.“ vernahm er noch die kratzige, ungehaltene Stimme Platts während die Angesprochene einen letzten Blick in Richtung Kylo warf, der zwischenzeitlich stehen geblieben war und sie nun seinerseits beobachtete, ehe sie die Tür schloss.

„Antilles.“ murmelte er während er vor dem Lift wartete, ehe sich die Aufzugstüren vor ihm geräuschvoll öffneten. Irgendwo hatte er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört, zudem war auch ihr Gesicht ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise sehr vertraut. „Mister Ren!“ hörte er plötzlich ihre Stimme rufen, woraufhin er sich umdrehte und gerade noch verhindern konnte, dass Rey in ihm hineinlief. „Mister Platt würde gerne auf Ihr Angebot zurückkommen und unterzeichnen.“ „Tatsächlich?“ Skeptisch betrachtete Kylo die junge Frau, die hörbar außer Atem war. „Ja, er will einen Termin mit Ihnen ausmachen.“ Langsam nickte er. „Gut, er soll morgen Nachmittag um siebzehn Uhr in mein Büro kommen.“ „Benötigen Sie irgendwelche, weitere Unterlagen für die Unterzeichnung?“ „Nein, lediglich der Vertrag, der sich in der Mappe befindet, die ich Mister Platt ausgehändigt habe. Alles Weitere besprechen wir dann morgen in meinem Büro.“ erklärte Kylo und beobachtete wie Rey alles auf einem Notizbuch notierte. Lächelnd sah sie von dem Schreibblock hoch. „Vielen Dank, Mister Ren.“ Nickend betrat der Schwarzhaarige das Innere des Aufzuges, während Rey wieder im Büro von Platt verschwand.

Draußen, vor dem Manufakturgebäude angekommen, zückte er sein Smartphone und erkannte eine neue Nachricht, sie stammte von Hux. „Wie sieht es aus?“ „Platt kommt morgen zur Vertragsunterzeichnung.“ schrieb er und drückte auf „Senden“. Danach warf er einen Blick zur Manufaktur, wo er zu seiner Überraschung Reys Silhouette an einen der oberen Fenster entdecken konnte. Höflich nickte er der jungen Frau rasch zu, ehe er sich hinter das Steuer seines schwarzen Mercedes niederließ, die Aktentasche auf dem Beifahrersitz ablegte und den Motor des Wagens startete. Während er die ersten Meter der Straße hinter sich ließ, schlich sich eine vage Erinnerung eines bestimmten Abends nun vor sein geistiges Auge. Vor eben jenem Auge formierte sie langsam die Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens, dessen Gesicht am Schluss erkennbar war. Erschrocken über das Wiederkennen der Person, lenkte er den Wagen an den rechten Fahrbahnrand und sagte atemlos: „Fuck!“

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Ray am Fenster der Manufaktur, wo sie noch eben beobachtete hatte wie Ren nochmals zur ihr hochgeblickt hatte, ehe er in seinen Mercedes gestiegen war und weggefahren war. Plötzlich durchfuhr eine Erinnerung, aus früheren Tagen, ihr Gedächtnis und vor Schock ließ sie das leere Glas fallen, das sie zuvor Kylo Ren gegeben hatte. Sein Gesicht war ihr sogleich bekannt vorgekommen, nur ein einziges Mal hatte sie solch tiefgründigen, braunen Augen in ihren ganzen Leben gesehen. „Ben.“ flüsterte sie als im nächsten Moment auch schon das Zerbersten von Glas durch den ganzen Raum erklang. „Antilles!“ schrie Unker Platt wütend aus seinen Büro, woraufhin sie genervt die Augen verdrehte und auf das zerbrochene Glas auf dem Boden blickte.


	4. Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen

Konzentriert schrieb er an einen neuen Kaufvertrag, beziehungsweise an einer Vorlage, die Sebe für zukünftige Übernahmeverträge benutzten sollte. Da er ohnehin genügend Arbeit hatte, die regelmäßig erledigt werden musste, wäre dies eine große Erleichterung. Obwohl diese Verträge für Kylo normalerweise vollkommen leicht von der Hand gingen, verhielt es sich dieses Mal anders. In der Regel hatte er einen Übernahmevertrag in circa einer halben Stunde geschrieben, da er bereits jegliche Phrasen kannte. Doch nicht so heute, er saß bereits seit einer geschlagenen Stunde vor dem Laptop und starrte auf den Bildschirm. „Verdammt.“ spie er wütend aus, schob den Sessel zurück und erhob sich. Schwer atmend starrte er noch einige Sekunden auf den Laptop, ehe seine Augen zu dem großen Gemälde wanderten wo ein wunderschönes Haus abgebildet war. Seufzend wandte er sich ab und drehte sich zur großen Glasfront, vor der sich sein Schreibtisch befand. Er überblickte die gesamte Skyline San Franciscos, die sich vor ihm erstreckte. Durch diese Beobachtung wurde er sich einmal mehr bewusst, dass er ebenfalls auf eines der Wahrzeichen der Stadt blicken konnte – das Transamerica Pyramide Center. Wie kein anderer Mann in diesen Unternehmen kannte er diesen Wolkenkratzer, insbesondere drei Stockwerke, die ihm seit seiner frühesten Kindheit bekannt waren. Wenn alles so gelaufen wäre, wie von seinen Eltern beziehungsweise von seiner Mutter erhofft, würde er sich nun in einem Büro in dem gegenüberliegenden Wolkenkratzer befinden. Vermutlich wären dort seine Überlegungen, wie er am besten jegliche Übernahmen von der FirstOrder Company verhindern könne – war dies doch eines der Hauptbereiche der Skywalker Group und umgekehrt.

Snoke ließ nichts unversucht um der Skywalker Group das Leben schwer zu machen. Immer wieder verhinderte er Geschäftsabschlüsse des Familienunternehmens oder ließ Konkurrenz in diversen Gerichtsverfahren vertreten, nur um der Kanzlei Skywalker & Solo zu schaden. Wann immer es ihm möglich war, versuchte er zu verhindern, dass er unmittelbar direkt mit der Skywalker Group in Kontakt treten musste. Er überließ dies Hux, denn Snoke und der Rothaarige waren die Einzigen die das Geheimnis seiner Herkunft kannten. Die Beiden waren die Einzigen, denen sein eigentlicher Name bekannt war. Seit nun mehr knapp fünf Jahren war er äußerst erfolgreich in seinen Job gewesen, hatte zum Aufstieg der FirstOrder maßgeblich beigetragen. Doch auch die Skywalker Group war in all dieser Zeit nicht untätig geblieben. Vor einigen Jahren hatten sie sich neu aufgestellt, das war wenige Monate nach seinem Einstieg in die FirstOrder gewesen. Damals war auch nach Jahren der Abstinenz wieder Luke Skywalker auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Gemeinsam mit Leia gestaltete er das Unternehmen und die Bereiche neu, sie wurden noch erfolgreicher, als sie es ohnehin schon zuvor gewesen waren. Ironischerweise gab es kaum einen Geschäftsbereich, indem sich die FirstOrder und die Skywalker Group nicht konkurrierten. In seinen Jahren für die FirstOrder war er nur ein einziges Mal der Skywalker Group gegenübergetreten, als er in seinen eigentlichen Job als Anwalt für Snoke vor Gericht gezogen war um die Übernahme von der Old Republic Gazette zu verhindern. Er war damals gegen den erfolgreichsten Anwalt der damaligen Zeit angetreten und hatte gewonnen – Han Solo. Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er ihm persönlich begegnet war, mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn all diese Erinnerungen verursachten ein Herzklopfen, dass ihm immer mehr durcheinanderbrachte. Nein, er konnte und durfte sich nicht von seiner Vergangenheit einholen lassen. „Warum…“ murmelte er leise, sich selbst fragend warum er ausgerechnet heute diese Gedanken zuließ. Du kennst die Antwort, vernahm er seine eigene innere Stimme. Es hatte alles mit dieser jungen Frau zu tun, Rey – die Sekretärin von Unker Platt. Frustriert drehte er sich von der Fensterfront weg und blickte sich gehetzt um. Knapp neun Jahre lang hatte er erfolgreich diese eine Nacht erfolgreich verdrängt, auch wenn sich die Konsequenzen daraus ihn bis zum heutigen Tage verfolgten. „Ja, wegen dir ist das alles so gekommen.“ flüsterte er leise. Er musste die junge Frau aus seinen Kopf verdrängen, denn ihre Präsenz tat ihm nicht gut – sie verursachte Schuldgefühle und er fühlte wie Stück für Stück sein altes Ich versuchte wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. „Nein!“ rief er wütend aus und knallte mit seiner offenen Handfläche brutal auf die Arbeitsfläche des Schreibtisches, sodass es ihm heftige Schmerzen bereitete. „Gut!“ stellte er zufrieden fest, als er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem rechten Handgelenk empfand.

_„Erst der Schmerz zeigt uns wer wir wirklich sind.“_

Er schlug noch zwei weitere Male laut auf den Schreibtisch auf, ehe er durch das Klingeln seines Bürotelefons in seiner Bestrafung unterbrochen wurde. Keuchend zog er die schmerzende Hand zurück, stattdessen ergriff er mit seiner linken Hand den Telefonhörer. „Ja?“ „Ihr Siebzehn Uhr Termin ist soeben gekommen.“ „Von Jakku Industries?“ fragte er, während sein Blick auf die digitale Uhranzeige seines Laptops wanderte, die in der Tat kurz vor fünf Uhr nachmittags anzeigte. „Bitte führe ihn in mein Büro.“ erklärte er und legte sofort den Telefonhörer auf, ohne auf Sebes Reaktion zu warten. Rasch erhob er sich und schritt zu der breiten Kastenfront, wo sich unter anderem auch ein kleiner Kühlschrank befand. Aus dessen Inneren nahm er einen Umschlag, der sich wie ein Handschuh um sein Handgelenk legte. Ein Klopfen an der Tür, ließ ihm augenblicklich den Kühlschrank, sowie die Tür des Regals, indem er sich befand, schließen und bewegte sich zurück in Richtung seines Schreibtisches. „Ja bitte!“ rief er aus, während er sich wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch niederließ. „Mister Ren.“ hörte er die zögerliche Stimme von Sebe, die inmitten der offenen Tür stehen geblieben war. „Ja?“ fragte er, sichtlich verwirrt von dem merkwürdigen Verhalten seiner Sekretärin. „Es gibt ein Problem.“ „Welches?“ Stirnrunzelnd erhob sich Kylo, da ihm Sebes schuldvoller Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht gefiel. „Sebe, was ist denn? Wo ist Mister Platt?“ „Er, er ist nicht gekommen.“ „Aber, Sie haben doch soeben selbst gesagt…“ begann er, mit leicht wütenden Tonfall, hielt jedoch inne als er ihr Nicken wahrnahm. „Das stimmt auch, aber Mister Platt hat eine Vertretung geschickt.“ Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und umrundete den Schreibtisch. „Schicken Sie Ihn herein.“ „Es ist eine Sie, Mister Ren.“ Frustriert erwiderte er der jungen Frau: „Gut, von mir aus.“

Ohne einen Kommentar zu verlieren, verschwand Sebe und ließ die Türe offen, mit dem Zusatz: „Sie können nun zu Mister Ren hinein.“ „Vielen Dank!“ bedankte sich eine weibliche Stimme, die ihm nun von seinen Unterlagen augenblicklich hochblicken ließ, denn er kannte diese Stimme. Kaum waren seine Augen bei der offenen Tür seines Büros angekommen, stieß er einen Atemzug des Erstaunens aus. Denn zu seiner Überraschung stand eine junge Frau im Türrahmen und sah ihm abwartend an. „Miss Antilles.“ brachte er hörbar überrascht heraus, während Sebe hinter Rey nickend die Tür schloss. „Mister Ren.“ erwiderte die Braunhaarige zögerlich. „Ich nehme an, Mister Platt hat sie hergeschickt.“ mutmaßte Kylo und zeigte auf den Stuhl, der sich gegenüber ihm befand. Nickend dankbar ließ sie sich auf der Sitzgelegenheit nieder während sie dem Schwarzhaarigen jene Mappe überreichte, die er am Tag zuvor Platt gegeben hatte. „Er hat unterzeichnet.“ hörte er Rey sagen während er die Mappe öffnete und die Unterschrift von Unker Platt erkannte. „Darf man erfahren, warum er nicht selbst gekommen ist, sondern Sie geschickt hat?“ Kylo konnte nun beobachten, wie die junge Frau unruhig auf dem Stuhl vor ihm wurde. Aufgrund ihres nervösen Verhaltens bemühte er sich nun wesentlich sanfter in seinen Tonfall zu sein. „Miss Antilles?“ „Er wurde heute Früh von der Staatsanwaltschaft verhaftet.“ Verstehend nickte er langsam und blickte auf das unterschriebene Schriftstück vor sich. „Haben Sie zufälligerweise den Ausstellungsbefehl hier?“ Zu seinem Erstaunen legte sie genau im gleichen Augenblick ein weißes Kuvert auf den Schreibtisch. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Rey, nahm er den weißen Umschlag, das einen Haftbefehl enthielt. „Starkiller.“ Murmelte er leise, doch es war laut genug damit Rey es verstand. „Ja, so hieß der Staatsanwalt der bei seiner Verhaftung zugegen war.“ erklärte die Braunhaarige. „Ich verstehe.“ „Wird Ihr Unternehmen die Übernahme dennoch durchführen?“ wollte sie nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, mit unsicherer Stimme, wissen. „Ich werde mich diesbezüglich mit meinen Kollegen kurzschließen. Warten Sie bitte einen Moment.“ meinte er, bevor er sich erhob und mit der Mappe in der Hand das Büro verließ.

Kaum hatte Kylo hinter sich die Türe geschlossen, erhob sich Rey langsam und begann sich im Büro umzusehen. Es war ein klassisches Büro eines Geschäftsführers beziehungsweise eines Abteilungsleiters, mit teurer Einrichtung. Während ihr Blick durch den Raum schweifte, hielt sie plötzlich inne als sie das Gemälde an der Wand entdeckte. Mit geweiteten Augen näherte sie sich dem Abbild des großen Hauses, als sie plötzlich die Stimme von Kylo wahrnahm, wie er draußen mit seiner Sekretärin sprach. Rasch kehrte sie zu ihrem Sitzplatz zurück, gerade noch rechtzeitig da der Schwarzhaarige gerade dabei war die Türe zu öffnen um in sein Büro zurückzukehren. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, das Sie warten mussten, Miss Antilles.“ „Kein Problem.“ entgegnete sie und strich sich eine Strähne zurück, die sich aus ihren lockeren Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte. „Gut, ich habe mit Kollegen Hux gesprochen. Trotz der Verhaftung von Unker Platt spricht nichts gegen eine Übernahme durch die FirstOrder.“ „In Ordnung, dann werde ich dies seinen Anwalt ausrichten.“ meinte sie und erhob sich anschließend. Nickend umrundete Kylo den Schreibtisch und trat zu der jungen Frau heran. „Ich bringe Sie noch hinaus.“ erklärte er und öffnete die Türe, sodass Rey das Großraumbüro verlassen konnte. Unter dem neugierigen Blick der anwesenden Sekretärinnen und Hux, der im offenen Türrahmen stand, begleitete Kylo Rey hinaus und schloss hinter sich die schwere, doppelseitige Tür. Vor den Aufzügen, von denen es insgesamt sechs Stück gab, drückte Kylo den entsprechenden Knopf und wartete neben der jungen Frau.

„Möchten Sie mit mir essen gehen?“ fragte er gerade heraus, woraufhin die Braunhaarige ihm überrascht ansah. „Wollen Sie?“ Nun war er es der sie mit einem unsicheren Blick bedachte. „Sie erinnern sich an mich oder?“ kam sie mit leiser Stimme zur Erkenntnis. „Ja, aber das ist nicht der Hauptgrund meiner Einladung.“ entgegnete er, währenddessen sich die Türen eines Aufzuges vor den Beiden öffnete. Fragend blickten ihr einige wartende Insassen aus dem Inneren des Liftes entgegen. „Ich nehme den Nächsten.“ sagte sie lächelnd, woraufhin ein Mann nickend eine Taste betätigte, woraufhin sich die Aufzugstüren wieder schlossen. „Haben Sie etwas zu schreiben?“ fragte sie, woraufhin Kylo lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich habe etwas Besseres.“ Grinsend konnte Rey beobachten, wie er aus der Innentasche seines Jackets ein Smartphone nahm. Verstehend gab sie ihm ihre Telefonnummer. „Ich muss Sie jedoch vorwarnen, dass ich nicht immer Zeit habe. Vor allem jetzt, wenige Tage vor Weihnachten.“ „Wir werden schon einen geeigneten Termin finden.“ Nickend betrat sie das Innere jenes Aufzuges, der sich als Nächstes geöffnet hatte und drückte jene Taste, die sie in das Erdgeschoss bringen sollte. Unter dem skeptischen Blick von Hux verschwand Kylo wenig später wieder ein seinen Büro. Der Rothaarige bewegte sich mit hoch erhobenen Kopf durch das Großraumbüro, bis er direkt vor dem Schreibtisch von Sebe zum Stillstand kam. „Mister Hux?“ „Wer war die junge Frau gewesen?“ „Miss Antilles, die Sekretärin von Unker Platt.“ „Interessant.“ murmelte Hux und verschwand ohne einen weiteren Kommentar wieder in seinem Büro. Sebe warf einen unsicheren Blick zur geschlossenen Tür, hinter der sich das Büro von Kylo befand, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer eigenen Arbeit widmete.


	5. Das Gemälde eines Engels

Unentschlossen stand Kylo an der breiten Fensterfront seines Büros und beobachtete wie die Sonne langsam am Horizont verschwand. Warum in aller Welt hatte er Rey Antilles um die Möglichkeit eines Essens gefragt? Seit jenen Abend hatte er sich geschworen sich nie wieder einer jungen Frau zu nähern. Er hatte es ein einziges Mal in seinen Leben getan und wo hatte es ihm hingeführt? Sich selbst die Antwort gebend, drehte er sich um und betrachtete nachdenklich die Einrichtung seines Büros. Ja, er führte zweifelsohne ein sehr gutes Leben, er war stellvertretender Geschäftsführer eines der erfolgreichsten Unternehmen an der Westküste. Er bewohnte ein sündteures Appartement in einer der besten Gegenden der Stadt. Doch war er auch glücklich? In all den Jahren hatte er sich nie diese Frage gestellt, hatte sein ganzes Tun alleine in den Dienst der FirstOrder gestellt. Keinen einzigen Tag waren in ihm Zweifel für seine damalige Entscheidung gekommen. Er verbot sich jeglicher Gefühle die tief ihm womöglich etwas auslösen könnten, das er dann eventuell nicht mehr stoppen könnte. Natürlich hatte er genauso Bedürfnisse wie jeder andere Mann in seinen Alter, aber mit dem Unterschied, dass er nicht auf der Suche nach Liebe war.

Denn sobald er auch nur in Berührung mit diesem bestimmten Gefühl käme, würden all diese Zweifel und Zuneigung wieder an die Oberfläche kommen, die er damals so mühsam und tief in sich vergraben hatte. Doch was sollte er nun tun, denn er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Es war allgemein bekannt, wenn Kylo Ren eine Einladung aussprach, er dieser auch folgte. Würde es sich um eine andere Frau handeln, hätte er sofort Sebe einen Termin in einem schicken Restaurant vereinbaren lassen. Er hätte sich in Schale geworfen, diese Frau ausgeführt, mit dem Ziel sie am Abend, in seinem Bett, wiederzufinden. Doch bei Rey Antilles verhielt sich die Sache anders, alleine schon wegen der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit wegen. Er konnte und durfte nicht seinen gewöhnliche Vorgangsweise bei der Braunhaarigen anwenden. Es war bereits über eine Woche vergangen und ein Blick auf den Stehkalender auf seinen Schreibtisch verriet ihm, dass es nur noch drei Tage bis Weihnachten war. Ein Fest, das er seit Jahren willentlich ignorierte. Einzig seiner Sekretärin ließ er jedes Tag einen gut dotierten Check zukommen, um sich für ihre Arbeit erkenntlich zu zeigen. Vielleicht war es nach all den Jahren einmal an der Zeit, Sebe zu diesem Weihnachtsfest zu schenken, vor allem in der Hinsicht, dass die junge Frau Mutter eines kleinen Sohnes war. Er wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinen Grunde kam ihm wieder das kleine Mädchen in der Schuluniform in den Sinn, das vor wenigen Tagen in ihm hineingelaufen war. „Padme.“ murmelte er und automatisch wanderten seine Augen zu dem Gemälde des großen Anwesens.

Er kannte diesen Namen aus seiner Familie und deren Bedeutung. Wie oft hatte ihm seine Mutter die Liebesgeschichte seiner Großeltern erzählt, als er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. Fasziniert war er an ihren Lippen gehangen und hatte der Geschichte gelauscht – der Liebesgeschichte von Anakin und Padme Skywalker. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf, sich selbst scheltend seine Gedanken in solche Gewässer abdriften zu lassen. Entschlossen seiner Sekretärin eine kleine Freude zu bereiten, durchquerte er den Raum und griff nach seinem schwarzen, langen Wintermantel und streifte diesen über seinen Körper. Draußen angekommen, musste er feststellen, dass nur noch wenige Sekretärinnen anwesend waren. „Mister Ren?“ hörte er Sebe fragen. „Wo sind die anderen?“ „Die meisten sind schon gegangen.“ „Weihnachtseinkäufe?“ fragte er und erhielt ein stummes Nicken seitens Sebe. „Haben Sie schon all Ihre Einkäufe erledigt?“ „Nein, ich werde dies am kommenden Samstag erledigen, wenn sich mein Sohn bei meinem Exmann aufhält.“ Vage erinnerte sich Kylo daran, dass Sebe geschieden war und mit ihrem Sohn alleine im einen kleinen Haus lebte. „Gut, ich werde jetzt nachhause gehen. Könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?“ Sebe sah ihm abwartend an und nickte zur Bestätigung. „Könnten Sie für mich einen Tisch in einem Restaurant reservieren?“ „Wie immer?“ wollte sie wissen und Kylo wollte schon zu einer nickenden Bestätigung ansetzten, als er jedoch innehielt und sogleich den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, vergessen Sie es. Wir sehen uns morgen.“ meinte er und verschwand durch die doppelflügelige Tür, die hinaus auf dem Gangbereich führte.

Unten angekommen bewegte er sich durch die Menschenmenge, die entsprechend dem späten Nachmittag in Massen unterwegs waren. Sein Weg führte in direkt in das nahe gelegene Embarcadero Center, wo er sich in den diversen Geschäften umsah. Für gewöhnlich verabscheute er solche Menschenmassen, vor allem vor den Weihnachtsfeiertagen, da sie alle diese Liebe ausströmten. Intensiv suchten sie nach dem idealen Geschenk für ihre Ehefrauen, Ehemänner, Kinder oder sogar Geliebten. Seufzend trottete er langsam durch die Gänge, als sein Blick bei einem Schaufenster verhaftete. Einige, wunderschöne Engel aus kostbaren Porzellan waren auf diversen Aufstellern ausgestellt. Sie stellten die verschiedensten Situationen dar, von ehrfürchtiger Anbetung bis hin zur klassischen Position für jene Personen, die um Hilfe baten. Insbesondere ein bestimmter Engel erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, er stand ganz im Rande, vollkommen alleine. Der kleine Engel lag und hatte vor sich ein kleines Büchlein aufgeschlagen.

_„Ben, es ist wichtig an etwas zu glauben.  
 Du musst für deine Sache einstehen und all deine Kraft darin investieren.“_

Er konnte deutlich ihre Stimme in seinen Gedanken wahrnehmen und schüttelte den Kopf, so als könnte er diese Erinnerung ebenso damit abschütteln. Schon seit seiner frühesten Kindheit an, hatte er nie sonderlich viel mit der Einstellung seiner Mutter anfangen können. Es war eine Tatsache, die noch von seiner Großmutter stammte. Im ganzen Hause waren die verschiedensten Engelsfiguren aufgestellt gewesen, schon als kleiner Junge hatte er sich von all diesen Figuren beobachtet gefühlt. Zu jedem Weihnachtsfest hatte er eine Engelsfigur bekommen, welche er fein säuberlich in seinem Bücherregal aufstellen sollte – damit sie über ihm wachen und beschützen konnten. Beschützen, ja sie hatten wahrlich ihren Job gut erledigt, bis zu einen bestimmten Tag. Genau dann, als er sie am notwendigsten benötigt hätte, waren sie dem jungen Ben Solo abhandengekommen und waren auch nie wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt. 

„Was soll das alles…“ murmelte er genervt und wollte sich schon von dem Schaufenster abwenden, als er die Bewegung eines jungen Mädchens, hinter einer der Engelstatuen, wahrnahm. Fragend sah er an dem Kopf des Engels vorbei und erblickte die stehende Figur eines Mädchens, das mit forschenden Blick vor einem Regal stand. Neugierig betrat er das Geschäft und näherte sich dem Mädchen, sich dabei umsehend ob er in seinem Tun beobachtet wurde. Als nur noch zwei Regale dem Schwarzhaarigen von dem Mädchen trennten, hielt er inne und erkannte, was das Ding ihrer Begierde war – es waren Zeichnungen von Engeln. Was seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch im Besonderen erregte war die Tatsache, dass es Gemälde von besonderen Engeln waren. Er wusste, dass es falsch war was er nun tat, aber es war ihm, als würde eine unsichtbare Macht ihm zu dem Mädchen führen. „Das sind Nephilim.“ erklärte er während er neben sie getreten war, sein Blick auf das Bild vor sich gerichtet. Fragend blickte das Mädchen hoch und lächelte leicht, als er zu ihr hinunterblickte. „Was sind Nephilime?“ wollte sie wissen. „Nephilime sind gefallene Engel.“ „Gefallene Engel?“ „Ja.“ „Warum sind sie gefallen?“ „Weil Sie nicht mit Gottes Plan einverstanden waren, beziehungsweise mit den Taten der Erzengel.“ „Meine Tante hat mir von ihnen erzählt.“ „Kennst du dich mit ihnen aus?“ „Nicht sehr gut, aber ich finde dieses Bild wunderschön.“ hörte er sie sprechen. Überrascht von ihrer Aussage warf er wieder einen Blick auf das Gemälde.

Es stellte einen Engel dar, der knieend auf dem Boden saß, sein Kopf war in einer gebeugten Haltung nach unten. Das Gesicht konnte der Betrachter nicht erkennen, da er mit dem Rücken zugewandt saß. „Sieh doch nur, wie traurig er ist.“ „Wieso denkst du, dass es ein ER ist?“ „Wegen der jungen Frau, die wenige Meter vor seinen Füßen liegt.“ Kylo sah erneut zu dem Bild und beugte sich ein wenig vor und erkannte in der Tat eine schlanke Gestalt, die nur wenig entfernt von dem knieenden Engel lag. „Er muss sie geliebt haben.“ „Wieso denkst du das, Padme?“ „Ganz einfach. Sieh doch nur, in welch trauriger Pose er abgebildet ist. Seine Flügel hängen an beiden Seiten herab, als hätte er jeglichen Willen verloren.“ Kylo nickte langsam und war erstaunt, welche Schwerpunkte dieses Mädchen in diesem Gemälde wiederfand. „Ich hätte sehr gerne ein solches Bild zuhause, an der Wand meines Zimmers.“ sagte sie plötzlich, mit hörbarer Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme. „Frage deine Mutter, ob sie sie es dir kaufen kann.“ Sie senkte ihren Blick und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Sie wird es nicht erlauben.“ „Warum?“ „Sie hält nichts von jeglichen Engeln und solcherlei Dinge.“ „Aber hast du nicht gesagt, dass deine Tante…“ „Das stimmt und in meinem Zimmer habe ich auch einige Engelsfiguren stehen. Aber diese bekomme ich immer zu Weihnachten, von meiner Mama bekomme ich solche Dinge nicht.“ Kylo tat das Mädchen, das neben ihm stand sehr leid und so kam ihm eine Idee, die ihm lächeln ließ. Unter den sprachlosen Augen, griff er nach dem Bild, dass sich in einem Rahmen befand und trat zu der nahegelegenen Kassa heran und bezahlte es mithilfe seiner Kreditkarte. Danach kehrte er mit seiner Neuerwerbung zu dem wartenden Mädchen zurück und überreichte ihr die Einkaufstüte. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, kleine Padme.“

„Das gehört wirklich mir?“ Nickend bejahte er ihre Frage, sodass sie zögerlich die kleine Tüte aus seinen Hand nahm. Dabei berührten sie zufälligerweise ihre Fingerspitzen, wobei der Schwarzhaarige ein angenehmes Kitzeln empfand. „Vielen Dank, Kylo.“ „Nichts zu danken.“ „Padme!“ rief eine männliche Stimme, woraufhin die Gerufene alarmierend nach hinten blickte. „Oh Mann, ich muss noch für Mama ein Geschenk suchen.“ „Dann lass dich nicht aufhalten, schöne Weihnachten Padme.“ „Dankeschön, das wünsche ich dir auch.“ Fröhlich drehte sie sich um und lief die Regale vorwärts, ehe sie in einen Seitenbereich verschwand. Lächelnd sah Kylo wieder hoch zu der Wand, wo seine Augen nun ein Bild erblickten, das in ihm augenblicklich eine eisige Kälte verursachte. Es war ein männlicher Engel mit einem nackten Oberkörper abgebildet war, dessen Flügel ausgebreitet waren und von dem großen Feuersturm bedroht wurden, der hinter dem Nephilim loderte. Zu seinen Füßen konnte man unzählige Hände erkennen, die sich ihm entgegenstreckten, nach seiner Hilfe verlangten. Der linke Arm des gefallenen Engels wurde von einer einzigen Hand berührt und dadurch in Brand geraten.  

_„Siehst du Kylo, du bist wie dieser Nephilim. Du besitzt die Macht über all diese Wesen zu herrschen. Ich kann dir diese Macht geben, nach der es dir verlangt!“_

_„Was muss ich tun um diese Macht zu erlangen?“_

_„Siehst du diese einzige Hand, die dem Nephilim in Brand steckt?“_

_„Ja.“_

_„Es ist die Liebe, die dieses unsägliche Feuer tief in ihm verursacht, widersage jeglicher Liebe und Zuneigung und du wirst mächtiger werden, als es je ein Mensch aus deiner Ahnenreihe geworden ist.“_

  
Tief in ihm verspürte Kylo den Sorg dieser Dunkelheit, mit welcher er vor all diesen Jahren erstmalig direkt konfrontiert worden war und seitdem nie wieder von ihr losgekommen war. Seine dunklen Augen verhafteten auf dem eindringlichen Blick des Nephilim, ehe er teuflisch zu grinsen begann und nach dem Bild griff und in Richtung Kassa ging. Ja, es war genau jenes Bild, das ihm zeigen sollte, auf welcher Seite er stand – was seine eigentliche Bedeutung im Leben darstellte. Nein, er konnte und durfte dies niemals vergessen!

Zielstrebig verließ er mit dem zusammengerollten Bild in der Hand den Laden und wenig später das Einkaufszentrum, nur um mit einer schlanken Silhouette zusammenzustoßen. Verwirrt sah er wie das weibliche Wesen drohte zu Boden zu stürzen. Rasch schoss sein rechter Arm nach vorne und umfasste die junge Frau an deren Hüfte. „Oh Gott.“ hörte er sie keuchend sagen und augenblicklich fingen seine Augen die ihrigen ein, als sie hochblickte. Innerlich seufzend musste er dabei feststellen, dass ihm niemand anderer als Rey Antilles, aus geweiteten Augen entgegenblickte. „Miss Antilles.“ stellte er mit einem Lächeln fest. „Mister Ren.“ entgegnete sie ihm während sie mit seiner Hilfe wieder auf die eigenen Beine gelangte. „Vielen Dank!“ „Keine Ursache.“ meinte er, bevor die junge Frau mit einem zaghaften Lächeln rasch im Inneren des Einkaufszentrums verschwand. Er wusste nicht weshalb, aber sein Herz begann zu rasen wann immer er der jungen Frau aus seiner Vergangenheit begegnete. Sein Griff verstärkte sich um die Einkaufstüte worin sich das Bild des Nephilims befand und begann sich durch die Menschenmenge zu kämpfen.

Wenig später in seinem Appartement angekommen, visierte er zielstrebig sein geräumiges Schlafzimmer an und befestigte das Bild des gefallenen Engels, dass er zuvor in einem Bilderrahmen gegeben hatte, direkt über dem großen Doppelbett. Abschließend stand er direkt dem Bild gegenüber, seine beiden Hände waren zu Fäuste geballt und sein Gesichtsausdruck war schmerzverzerrt. „Auf, das du mich daran ewig erinnern sollst woher ist stamme und was meine Bestimmung ist!“ murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen, bevor er diese öffnete, wobei für einige Sekunden lang eine gelbliche Färbung in der Iris zu erkennen war, ehe diese wieder ihr gewöhnliches dunkelbraun annahmen.


End file.
